Percy
Percy was a contestant on Season One as a member of the Team Bidoof. Percy reached 6th place and went on to compete in Poke Drama Action, where he was tied with Hunter for last place. He was also featured in the Poke Drama Aftermath series, and is a highly favorable character. Personality Percy is described as being criminally insane, having been to jail numerous times(usually due to murder.) He has an alternate ego named Jacko, which is manifested in the knife that he carries around. Percy is violent and menacing, but due to his small size he can't be very intimidating. It has been shown that Percy has a bit of a soft side when he cried in 'Episode 12' and when he got Lupe and Peewee to get back together in PDDDDDDDI. Percy can still be able to manipulate some other contestants into doing his bidding, such as Hunter, but he mostly fails. Due to Percy's youth and small stature, he can also be very timid at times and was bullied alot by Supamunch. Coverage Season One Percy was the first to take a chicken hat in 'Episode One', and nearly started a conflict between him and Burn when he mocked him in 'Episode Two'. Conflict arises in 'Episode Four' when Supamunch bullies Percy into giving him the flags. Percy starts another conflict with Toxicroak when he assists Gary in locking him in a freezer during 'Episode Six'. Percy vows to avenge Gary when he gets voted off. Percy is the first contestant to win immunity when the teams merge, an achievement that Supamunch vows to repay with a wedgie. Percy and Supamunch finally square off in 'Episode 11' during the bicycle challenge when Percy knocks down Supamunch's fruit basket, allowing him to overtake him and Supamunch getting the walk of shame, although Supamunch gets revenge by rubbing Percy's face in the dirt. In 'Episode 12' when Percy cries because he thinks he's gonna die, Polak uses this as an oppurtunity to blackmail him in the subsequent episodes until Percy attempts to stab Polak, but stabs Flare instead due to Polak being a ghost which leads to Percy getting humiliated and voted out in 'Episode 14' despite his new alliance with Toxicroak. Percy sides with Borat in the finale, but gets double-crossed by Gary and Toxicroak and is thrown into an outhouse. Poke Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Island In 'The Party', Gary shows no sign of wanting to be friends with Percy, who is angered that he has lost his minion and sets out to find a new minion. Percy seeks out Peewee to aid him in his quest for the money in 'The Deal'. In 'The Race', Percy eventually gets his hands on the money without the help of Peewee, but after a scuffle with Milotic, he is swooped up by a pidgeot. In 'The Battle', he is dropped between Brian and Gina, and is accidentally kissed by Brian. Percy threatens Gina with his knife if Brian tries to go for the case but Evan thwarts Percy by telekinetically flinging his knife away. Percy somehow ends up in the water at the end of 'The Battle' with the money and gets in Poke Drama Action, much to his chagrin. Though Percy is peeved, he sees that Peewee is distraught over being dumped by Lupe and forces Lupe to take Peewee back. Poke Drama Action In 'The Arrival', Percy reveals himself to be a homosexual when Flare kicks him into a wall. In 'Episode One', Percy attempts to intimidate people to get some new minions, but his efforts fail until he bribes Hunter with 20% of the prize money if they win. Hunter ends up getting voted out, though, and in Percy's rage, he attempts to stab Hunter as Hunter is getting into the Lame-O-Sine, which results in Percy getting driven off with him. During Percy's Aftermath, it is revealed that Percy was incarcerated in a prison and escaped by double crossing his inmate Red. It is unknown what he did to get him in prison though. Epilogue It is revealed that after Poke Drama Action, Percy and Gary both ended up in prison together for unknown reasons, while they try to break out, Percy double crosses Gary and the guards capture him while Percy escapes, successfully getting revenge on Gary for betraying him in the Season One Finale. Audition Tape "Is this on, are you sure it's on, oh umm hello my name's called Percy and well I like chocolate and I should go on this island because every TV show has to have eye candy. I also like dancing, singing, stabbing, and lassoing my own tail to nearby trees. (Oh yeah and strangling.) But beaware of Jacko my other being, I can change any time I hear people badmouthing babies. Jacko comes out and well kills them." Trivia